


Papa smurf insults the village.

by Abcdefbu



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abcdefbu/pseuds/Abcdefbu
Summary: So Papa smurf needed to let out some steam.
Kudos: 6





	Papa smurf insults the village.

Papa smurf was working on an important project that could help the village. But his little smurfs are giving him a hard time doing so. He was getting more irritated by the second. So he decided that tomorrow he will blow off some steam.

The next day.

Papa smurf was walking around the village to cool down a bit. Things were going smurfy around the village as far as Papa smurf can see. At first he wondered what he had to worry about and that his smurfs wernt as bad as yesterday so he thought of just going back to his mushroom. That is until...

"Brainy this is not going to make a good poem!" Poet yelled.  
"Poet I'm just giving you advice." Brainy then said back. 

Then Papa smurf walked over.

"What seems to be the problem? Papa smurf asked calmly.  
"Well Brainy won't stop talking to me." Poet says pointing at Brainy.  
"I'm just trying to help out." Brainy then said.  
"Well keeping your mouth shut will help everysmurf." Papa smurf said.

Brainy couldn't believe what Papa smurf just said. Then he heard Poets laughter.

"Hahahaha that was the smurfiest thing I heard all day!" Poet said while still laughing.  
"Well I guess I'll be seeing it in a old boring trashy history book that you call a poem." Papa then said.

Then Poet's laughing stopped. He felt insalted.

Then Papa smurf walked away leaving the two smurfs to process what happened.

Papa then stopped to see Painter paint on his canvas next to his house.

"Painter can I see what your painting?" Papa smurf asked.  
"Not yet. It's not ready yet." Painter replied.  
"What's wrong. Is it bad like the other ones. Papa smurf said.

Painter stopped paint and realized what Papa smurf said. Then Papa smurf went on.

Papa smurf was walking along with his day until he saw Smurfette walking his way.

"Hey Papa smurf what do you think of my new dress?" Smurfette asked.  
"I would be lying if I said it looked good. Papa smurf said.  
"I'm sorry what did you say?" Smurfette asked knowing what he said.  
"Wow I didn't know you were deaf." Papa then said.

Smurfette felt really insulted and ran off.

"I guess she couldn't handle the truth." Papa smurf said.

Then he walked of to the river just to see Tracker and Vanity already there. Papa smurf then smurfed a seat next to Vanity.

"Oh hi Papa smurf what brings you hear?" Vanity asked as he took his face away from the water.  
"I just wanted to smurf by the river for a little bit." Papa smurf replied.  
"Ok then." Vanity said as he turned his head back to his reflection.  
"Ok we get it your ugly." Papa smurf said.  
"Wait what?" Vanity asked.  
"Congratulations,your dumber than you look." Papa smurf said.

What Papa smurf said hurt Vanity. Then Vanity was letting tears slip down his face.

"What's the matter. You don't understand the truth?" Papa smurf asked.

Then Tracker noticed the commotion and went to Papa smurf.

"Papa are you upset what happened?" Tracker asked.  
"Nothing Tracker. I was doing just fine until you showed up." Papa said to him.  
"Me? What did I do to you?" Tracker asked feeling a bit upset.  
"EXIST!" Papa smurf shouted.

Tracker felt that Papa smurf hated him because of his existence and ran of crying.

With that Papa smurf went to Greedy's kitchen to see he's getting assistance from Handy.

"Hello my little smurfs." Papa smurf greeted.  
"Hi Papa smurf." They both said.

Papa smurf just stood there and watched his smurfs cook something and then saw Greedy eating a piece of bread.

"Greedy aren't you already a pig?" Papa smurf asked.

Then Greedy and Handy stopped what they were doing.

"Papa smurf. Don't you think what you said would hurt somesmurf?" Handy asked.  
"I think your inventions already do that Handy." Papa smurf said back.

Handy would never have thought that Papa smurf would insult him like that and felt hurt by it.

"Don't worry Handy,your just a disgrace to the village for always putting the others in danger." Papa smurf then said.

Handy couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the kitchen with tears in his eyes. Greedy knew he had to say something.

"Papa smurf that was uncalled for! Don't you fell a little upset?" Greedy then shouted.  
"I am upset that you don't look like the others. You need to lose weight." Papasmirf said back.

Then Greedy slammed the pot in chimps hand on the floor and went out the door.

Then Papa smurf was smurfing back to his mushroom. Well he was until none other then Clumsy fell on him.

"Ohh gosh Papa smurf I'm sorry." Clumsy said.  
"No it's ok Clumsy. I should be sorry for raising you." Papa smurf said to him.  
"Oh that's goo-wait what?" Clumsy asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry that nobody likes you Clumsy. And the good thing is nether do I. Papa smurf said.

Then Clumsy began to cry.

"Oh smurf up Clumsy." Papa smurf said.

Then Hefty came along when he heard Papa smurf insulting Clumsy.

"Papa smurf what's wrong with you?" Hefty asked angering.  
"I should be asking you the same thing since you won't stop showing off." Papa smurf said.

Hefty did feel insulted but he didnt let that stop him. With that he helped Clumsy off on his feet and walked away. After a bit he saw Scaredy being chased by Jokey with his surprise box and went to Papa smurf.

"Papa smurf Jokey won't leave me alone and started chasing me." Scaredy said to Papa smurf.  
"I can see the reason. He wants you out of the village like everysmurfelse would because your afraid of everything." Papa smurf said.

Jokey couldn't believe his own smurf ears. Sure he wanted to mess with Scaredy a bit. But Jokey didn't want to scare him out of the village. Jokey then started to feel bad for scaredy when he saw him tear up a bit.

"That wasn't funny Papa smurf." Jokey said to him.  
"Nether are you stupid pranks." Papa smurf said back.

Then Jokey grabbed Scaredy's arm and left Papa smurfs sight.

"I hate insults!" Grouchy said coming out of nowhere.  
"I hate you!" Papa smurf shouted back. 

And then he left just to see Dreamy trying to wake up Lazy.

"Dreamy don't bother to wake him up. He's useless anyway." Papa smurf said.

Dreamy couldn't believe what he just heard come out of Papa smurfs mouth. Even Lazy woke up feeling insulted.

"Papa why did you say that?" Dreamy asked in shock.  
"Because it's true." Papa replied.  
"No it's not!" Dreamy said back.  
"If you don't believe me why don't you smurf yourself!" Papa shouted.

With that Dreamy ran off really upset. He even cried a bit.

Papa smurf then had a bad feeling on what he said to his smurfs.

"No! I didn't mean it!"  
"No! I take it back!"  
"No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then Papa smurf realized it was just a dream and sighed in relief. 

"Thank smurfness it was just a dream." He then said.

Papa smurf then heard a knock on the door. Then then got up to open the door to see it was Brainy.

"Papa smurf I came to check on you to see if your ok." Brainy said.  
"Don't worry I'm fine. He then said. "Wait how long was I asleep?"  
"A few hours it's already 3 PM." Brainy replied.  
"Oh no! I have so much to do today and only a little bit of time! Brainy can you help me?" Papa smurf asked.

Brainy was surprised. Usually he asks Papa smurf to help him.

"Of course I can. You can count on me." Brainy replied.  
"Good. I need you to read all these ingredient for a potion I'm working on.

Brainy looked at it and seen it had lots of ingredients and lots of instructions on it.

"Are you sure you want me for this job because everysmurf gets annoyed when I talk to much?" Brainy asked.  
"I'm sure Brainy. Nobody else is capable to to this kind of job."  
"Ok then." Brainy said.

Papa smurf learned his own lession. He needs to respect all his little smurfs and never hurt their feeling no matter how angry he gets at them.

After all. They are his little smurfs.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't see that part coming.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
